Appreciate
by EmmaInseparable
Summary: Nate and Sadie had been in love since they were sixteen, now they are newly weds and preparing for their first baby, but after an accident their perfect life takes a turn, will they be able to get back on track or will they just keep spiralling down?
1. Preface

As he was hanging by a thread in the hospital bed that he had been lying motionless for over a week in, I sat in the uncomfortable dark blue hospital chair by his bed, just holding his hand, gently rubbing patterns on it with my thumb. I sometimes would talk to him, asking him to wake up, even though the Doctors had told me numerous times that he wasn't going to wake up, but I told them they were wrong; that he wasn't going to give up. I looked up from his hand that I held in my own, I still hoped that if I looked up I would see his happy, smiling, care free face looking back at me, but as usual my hopes were crushed when I looked up to see the same sight: a breathing tube down his throat which at this very moment was keeping my husband alive, his face blank and peaceful yet covered in deep purple and black bruises, his hair a frizzy mass of chocolate brown curls with a thick bandage wrapped round his head to stop a deep cut on his scalp from bleeding. When I see him like this I just want to scream out loud! I wanted to Shake him hard and shout at him to wake up like I used to do in the mornings before this even happened, I wanted more than ever to hear his cute little groan and his " Jus' Five more minutes babe…" I just wanted _him_, the person I fell in love with when I was sixteen years old…I just wanted my Nate back…

**Ok I have to admit its pretty short, and probably confusing too...but all shall be explained in the upcomming chapters...I basically got a rush of Inspiration for this story after listening to Nick Jonas' song "Appreciate" so I hope you'll enjoy reading the rest of the story :)**


	2. 8 months earlier

**wow... I Wanna thank Jonasfan0213 and Kacee for being my first two reviewers! so yes this is around 8 months before the preface...just to let you know :)**

"Do you Nathaniel James Gray, take Sadie Anne Valentine to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I Do" Nate said, giving me the dazzling smile that never failed to make my heart sing as he slipped on the gold wedding ring onto my left ring finger. The Vicar then turned to me and asked:  
"And do you Sadie Anne Valentine take Nathaniel James Gray to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
I smiled and said  
"Well…he's no Edward Cullen but…I do!" I laughed as Nate rolled his eyes at me as I put a ring Identical to the one I wore now, onto Nate's finger just above his Silver 'poned' purity ring.  
"Then I have the pleasure of pronouncing you man and wife…you may kiss the bri-" Nate didn't need to be told twice as he pulled me closer to him and kissed me with his soft lips, his arms moving down and wrapping round my waist, my hands moving up and holding onto his hair at the nape of his neck. We only broke apart when Shane gave meaningful cough, we both looked over towards him and he had his goofy grin on his face and he said  
"Leave all that romantic mush till the honeymoon and let me give my lil' sis in law a hug!"  
I laughed as I walked over to Shane and gave him a big hug, to my surprise he picked me off the floor and swung me round in a circle, my cream and ivory wedding dress, puffed out around me, I laughed when he put me down because I was slightly dizzy and Nate guided me over towards him so we could have some Photos taken by the photographer before we left the church.

As we walked back down the isle arms linked we were hugged by people from all sides, both Denise-my now mother in law- and my own mother crying buckets saying that we both looked amazing, we finally got through the crowd of family and close friends to get to the door of the church, we could both hear the screaming fans outside through the thick solid oak doors.  
"You ready Mrs Gray?" Nate asked, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.  
I took a deep breath  
"Do you reckon they're gonna kill me for stealing away their Natey?" I said laughing.  
Nate smiled and simply said  
"Lets find out…" he pulled open the door of the church and we stepped out into the sun.

Nope, neither of us started to sparkle (pssh this isn't twilight you know!) but we _were _pelted with confetti and other items from screaming fans that had gathered outside the church to see us come out-devoted or what! We finally made it to the limo that was waiting for us, and we headed towards our after party venue. We both leant back against the plush black leather seat and Nate put his arm around the back of my shoulders  
"Just think, four years ago you were one of those screaming fans…and wow you could scream!" Nate said, chuckling slightly as I blushed slightly at the memory of when we first met.

_I was sixteen years old and obsessed with connect 3 and I had finally persuaded my parents to let me drive to New York with my friend Kacee to go to a Connect 3 concert, after driving for most of the day we decided to stay over night at a hotel that was close by to the concert venue. I had decided to take a look around the hotel while Kacee took a shower to freshen up. I was walking down one of the corridors when all of a sudden I felt light headed and stumbled to the floor, but I was caught by someone, the mystery person helped me stand up and I turned to face them, to my complete shock the mystery person was Nate Gray  
"Are you ok?" he asked, still holding onto me.  
Well lets just say I had a little obsessed fan moment and completely screamed in his face…but of course I let him think that it was because I was light headed, and I ended up getting two VIP passes to the concert that me and Kacee were going to and his cell phone number and that was the start of our beautiful relationship…  
_  
I put my head against his shoulder while I said  
"Come on, I Was 16 and you were cute!"  
"What do you mean 'were' you mean I'm not anymore?" I looked up to see him jokingly pout  
"Honey, you're 20 that means you're not cute anymore…"  
I pulled myself up slightly to whisper into his ear  
"_You're_ _sexy"_ and I turned his head slightly to kiss him on the lips, he deepened the kiss and his arms wound their way round my waist while my hands went round his neck, he started to lean further and further forward until he was basically lying on top of me, his hands now moving up and down my hips, I gave a moan in pleasure and started to wind his curls around my fingers. We only stopped when the limo door opened and Shane's voice said to us  
"Really can you not keep your hands off each other?"  
We both sat up and got out of the limo, Nate put his arm around my waist and whispered  
"He knows how to spoil the moment doesn't he…"  
I smiled as we entered the building that our wedding party was taking place and to my shock I saw…


	3. wedding bells

I saw the evil bucktooth chipmunk that was: Hannah Montana (**a/n: yeah I don't like miley or Hannah :D)** standing in the centre of the semi-crowded room,  
"What. Is. _She_. Doing Here?" I whispered through gritted teeth, because I sure as Hell didn't invite her to the wedding, not after what she had done.

FLASHBACK  
_"So you and Nate are dating right?" Hannah had asked, as we were sat on the edge of the Gray's swimming pool (_**An: yeah I cant remember how I spelt Gray/grey in the last chapter :D)  
**_I was 17 years old and Hannah had come to visit connect 3__**  
**__"Yeah we've been dating for 9 months I really can't believe it!"  
"Neither can I!" Hannah said, and she pushed me into the swimming pool_, pushing my head down _under the water, she then grabbed a clump of my hair and pulled me up to the surface  
"Nate. Is .MINE!" and she pushed my head down into the water again and kept it down firmly.  
I began to become light headed and dizzy and I sadly thought to myself  
"Great I'm gonna get killed by a jealous teen pop sensation!" I felt myself getting pulled out of the water and, spluttering, I opened my eyes to see Nate leaning over me with the same concerned expression that he had when we first met, he had saved me…  
END OF FLASHBACK_

"Thank my _mother _for that...seriously I think she has a thing for Robbie Ray or something…just ignore her…I wont let her hurt you, I promise"  
"I think It must be his long lost mullet…I mean come on a _mullet_, how cool are they?"  
"Ermm…ok?" just then Hannah walked over to us and I had to stifle a laugh when I saw what she was wearing a tight fitting hot pink tube dress that was obviously two sizes to small, electric blue leggings and a random fingerless pink glove on her left hand…ermm…eww?"  
"I just wanna' let y'all know that I'm happy for ya'…so I hope y'all forgive me…" she said, not waiting for an answer as she walked off over to her assigned seat at one of the tables, we followed and sat down at the head table and began our wedding meal, which was diabetic friendly of course.

After we had all finished eating, we were all given a glass of champagne and Jason-who was Nate's best man- stood up and cleared his throat, immediately the room that had been filled with cheerful chatter went quiet  
"Well…yeah…I'm not so good at speeches…but here goes" Jason started nervously, ringing his hands together, he looked at me and I gave him a comforting smile and mouthed  
"_you'll do fine!"_  
as he carried on with his speech he had the room in the palm of his hand,  
making them smile at his jokes,  
making them laugh at his embarrassing memories of me and Nate together,  
he concluded his speech by turning to face me and Nate with his glass raised as he said  
"So I would like to propose a toast to Sadie and Nate, who had both been caught with the _lovebug_ for each other since the day they met!"  
A-W-W! that was so sweet of Jason…cheesy…but sweet all the same!  
Nate then stood up and started a speech of his own;  
"Well, first of all, thank you for coming to mine and Sadie's wedding, I'm so…overjoyed that someone as smart, beautiful and kind as Sadie would want to marry a guy like me, but ever since we met she's been the most amazing person in the entire world, she's always been there for me when times have been tough, she's made me laugh when I felt like I could cry and she's been my rock that has kept me grounded on the rocky road of fame. So I can truly say that I am the luckiest man in the world to have married a perfect girl called Sadie, and I want her to know that I love her with all my heart!" by the end of his speech I was full on crying, and Nate pulled me up out of my seat and into his arms.  
"I Love you Nathaniel James Gray, even if you are a soppy romantic!" I whispered into his ear, he chuckled and lead me over to the dance floor, where there was a stage which Jason and Shane were setting up microphones and guitars, Nate lead me into the centre of the dance floor and Jason and Shane started to play When You look me in the eyes…this was officially our wedding song…_  
_

**lots of lovely fluff! :D Well I had fun writing this cause I was going along the motorway in my mums convertable car while I was writing it :D please be my lovelies and review for me :D **


	4. Wedding night

**ok first of all I need to apologise for not updating in like FOREVER! but i've been kinda busy atm cause I'm on 2 weeks of Work exp working at a pre-school and even though my hours are like quite short its tiring-little kids just sap all your energy out! so when I got home I really couldn't be bothered to write but since its saturday and ive had no ice skating I thought I might write the rest of this chapter so here we go :) DONT FORGET TO REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

It was going past midnight before all the guest decided they had worn themselves out and started to head home, and once they had all gone Nate led me into one of the elevators that would take us up to the hotel rooms.  
"God, today was perfect!" I said, sighing , hugging Nate, he bent down to whisper in my ear  
"It's not over yet…" and he pushed me up against the elevator wall and started kissing me, his hands caressing my waist, when the elevator stopped and the doors 'dinged' open, I wrapped my legs around his waist so that he was carrying me and he began to walk out of the elevator.

We finally made it to our room and over to the bed, Nate hovered over me while I lay on my back on the comfy double bed, we briefly broke the kiss that had been going since we got out from the elevator so I could help Nate unfasten my dress, then continued as we took of the other items of clothing. Nate broke the kiss again to say  
"you ready?" taking off his purity ring, and slipping it onto my finger  
"yes" I answered just as breathlessly…

_a few hours later  
_I was brought out of my bubble of bliss by a knock on our hotel room door, Nate groaned and I said  
"Did you forget to put the 'don't disturb' sign on the door?" he sighed, and got out of the bed and put on his boxers and his suit trousers from the wedding, and headed around the corner towards the door.  
"Ah Shane…you definitely time your visits well don't you…" I heard Nate say, his tome sarcastic to his older brother.  
"Is it such a crime to come and visit my little brother and his new wife in the morning after their wedding…plus mom wanted me to make sure you were up so you wouldn't miss your flight…"  
wait…flight…what flight…Oh God our honeymoon! We were going to London for 2 weeks and I couldn't wait.

I quickly got out of the bed and wrapped a hotel dressing gown around me and walked into the lounge area, where my now brother-in-law was sat on one of the sofa's flicking through the many channels on the flat-screen T.V.  
"Make yourself at home, wont you dear brother-in-law!" I said, laughing as I walked over to Nate who was pouring himself a mug of coffee and kissed him on the cheek.

I heard Shane fake gag and he said  
"Can you two _really_ not keep your hands off each other? I mean mom is just talking none stop about 'how adorable Nate and Sadie looked together yesterday'" he did air quotes while impersonating his mom's voice.

I laughed and walked over to Shane and hugged him  
"you love us really…"  
"Oh speaking of mom, she said that you might need _these_" and he handed me a bag, that had some clean clothes in and my toiletries  
"Tell your mom she is a mind reader, now if you'll excuse me boys, I'm going to get ready for going on my honeymoon!" I said, as I headed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

once I had finished I got changed into the clothes that Denise had packed into the bag, then started to curl my long blonde hair. When I had finished getting ready I was just about to go back out into the lounge, when I heard Nate and Shane talking to each other  
"So what were you and Sadie up to last night?" Shane asked Nate  
"The real question is what were you and Kacee up to last night after the party? Since I doubt you rushed out of the party to watch the Discovery Channel…" Nate retorted back  
"yeah..well…JUST CAUSE YOU LIKE TO WATCH DORA THE EXPLORER!"  
"Shane…that was _you!"_ Nate said, laughing at Shane.  
I walked into the room to see Shane Pouting and Nate laughing.  
"now come on, boys get on nicely!"

Nate got up off the sofa and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"I love you sweetheart, I hope you know that…"  
"I know sweetheart and I love you…but I wont if we miss our flight to London so get in that shower and get ready!" I said as I pushed him slightly in the direction of the bathroom. Even though I had only been married for a couple of hours I could totally say that I was enjoying it already!


	5. Honeymoon

**ok so i haven't been the best at updating lately BUt that was because I was snowed in with LOADS of coursework, *gives teaches evil looks* I mean who gives you coursework over the summer? but yeah whatever...hopefully I'll get another chapter of this and Pauls revenge up before I go on holiday :] Don't forget to review! **

3 weeks of absolute BLISS that is all I can say about our honeymoon in London, as I used to live in London when I was younger, and some of my family-like my grandparents-still live there.  
We went around London sightseeing for most of the two weeks, and visited my family that couldn't make it to the wedding.

But the peace and quiet from the paparazzi had to end some time and all too soon we found ourselves boarding the plane that would take us back to Cali.

I won't bore you with the details of the flight…a man beside us puking in the barf bags numerous times, horrible uncomfortable pillows, smelly food and overly cheerful flight attendants asking if you want a drink when you're just dropping off to sleep…yeah I just _love_ long flights! The only benefit of the flight was a got to snuggle up with Nate for a couple of hours…

When we finally landed and got off the plane we were greeted with the millions of flashes from paparazzi and their cameras all of them shouting questions to us.

_"Sadie is Nate good in bed?"  
"Nate is Sadie Naughty in the bedroom?"  
"Are you expecting the pitter patter of tiny Greys' any time soon?"_But we ignored them as we made our way to the conveyer belt that our bags would-hopefully-come out from. When our bags finally came out we grabbed them quickly and walked towards the doors of the airport where we were greeted with Mrs Grey-wait that's me now!-anyway Denise, Paul, Frankie, Jason and Shane all holding a white sign that said:  
MR N & MRS S GREY…THE LOVEBUGS" we both laughed as we walked over towards them and gave them all big hugs. Of course the press were snapping pictures in a frenzy.

We walked outside into the warm California air and jumped into a limo that was patiently waiting at the sidewalk.

"How was the honeymoon?" Mrs Denise asked us.  
Nate shrugged and said jokingly  
"Well it would have been perfect, if Sadie hadn't snored _ever single night!"  
_I playfully slapped him on the arm  
"It was more like _you _snoring!"  
"Pssh if you say so!" Nate replied kissing me on the cheek. I saw from the corner of my eye both Jason and Shane jokingly gagging at the sight of us, and Mrs Denise hitting them both on the arm to make them stop.

Ten minutes later and we were kissing passionately  
"Ermm…guys we're home…" Jason said trying to get us to stop but we ignored them and carried on kissing  
"Nate, Sadie we really are home now…" Shane then said,  
"Oh just leave them be, boys…they'll tire themselves out…eventually…" and all the family left Nate and I in the limo.

Lets just say we were in the limo kissing for a while until we were finally able to drag ourselves out and over to the Greys' house, I was about to open the door, when Nate put his arm out to stop me  
"Sadie, what do you think your doing?"  
"Ermm…I'm trying to get in the house…but your kinda stopping me…"  
"Gosh I thought you wanted everything for our wedding to be traditional! And yet here you go trying to go into the house!"  
I stared at him blankly; he sighed and gave me that crooked smile that I loved  
"Duh, the husband carries his wife into the premises, I thought everyone knew that!" and with that he lifted me into his arms bridal style, opened the door and stepped into the house locking his lips onto mine.

"Welcome hom-- ohh Shane wasn't kidding when he said you two couldn't keep yourselves off each other!" I looked over to see who the voice had come from and screamed in delight, standing in the hallway was my best friend Kacee.

"KACEE! OhmygoshI'vemissedyousooomuch!" I said in one breath. Nate let me back down to my feet and I ran over and enveloped my best friend in a hug  
"Well of course you missed me, I am the one and only Kacee after all!" she said laughing, her blue eyes sparkling. Nate walked over,  
"Hey Kacee, how you been doing?" giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Oh I've been great thanks, I'm guessing the honeymoon went well judging by the entrance you both made!" she said, jokingly.  
"Enough about _us, _how were _you_ and _Shane _while we were away…get up to anything…interesting?"

she tucked her long toffee colored hair behind her ear, a sure sign that she was embarrassed.  
"Oh yeah…we had fun…"  
"Come on spill the beans…else I'll have to get a can opener…"  
both Nate and Kacee gave me the same confused expression  
"Sorry…it's from spending too much time with my grandpa on the honeymoon…just tell me what you both got up to!"  
"Honestly Sadie we-" I didn't hear the rest of what she was saying because all of a sudden I was hit by a wave of nausea.  
"Sorry…" I said as I ran to the nearest bathroom, with my hand covering my mouth.

I slammed the bathroom door shut and was violently sick into the toilet, I heard Nate come into the bathroom and crouch down next to me.  
"Baby, it's ok…your fine…just breathe" I heard him murmuring to me, rubbing my back soothingly.  
I was finally able to lift my head up, and I looked over at Nate, who's expression was concerned.  
"Here baby girl…" Nate handed me a cool washcloth, which I accepted and wiped my face and mouth.

"Come on, lets get you sat down" he said, helping me to my feet and guiding me towards the front room, sitting me down on the sofa

_"and you just crept through the cracks you sneaky little mouse…"  
_  
Jason, Kacee and Shane were all sat on the floor watching "The Mentalist". They all looked up at me with concerned expressions on their faces.  
"How you feeling Sadie?" Jason asked  
I thought about that before I answered, strangely enough I felt…fine…._weird_…


	6. mood swings

"Nate, I'm fine, I don't need to go to the Doctor OK!"

"Sadie, You've been throwing up for 4 days now, just lets get you checked up, to make sure your Ok…"

"Ugh…I feel perfectly normal now, besides you can't _make _me go to the doctors can you?" I argued back, a smug smile on my face.

"Whatever Sadie, I'm getting just a bit annoyed of your mood swings lately…" and with that he stormed out of the bedroom.

"Ugh!" I buried my head in the pillow, to stop myself from screaming out in frustration.  
I must have fallen asleep, because I jerked awake with a twisting pain in my stomach.

"Oh, please not again!" I moaned as I ran across the hallway to the nearest bathroom, and threw up…again.  
I heard a tentative knock on the bathroom and I heard Mrs Denise say  
"Sadie, are you ok in there?"  
"Yeah, just a minute…" I said, getting up off the floor.  
I wiped my mouth quickly and opened the door to find Mrs Denise standing right outside the door.  
"Come lets go downstairs and get you a drink of water, shall we?" and she lead me out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

We were both stood in the kitchen, Mrs Denise was getting a glass out of the cupboard to pour some water for me.  
"Where is everyone, I don't think I've seen the house this quiet." I said, laughing, as I accepted the glass of water from Denise.  
"Oh Nate, Jason and Shane had to a radio interview, for Radio Disney and Paul and Frankie decided to tag along, which I'm glad of since now I can actually have some peace and quiet!"

I took a sip of the cool water before speaking  
"Is Nate still mad at me?" Denise smiled kindly at me,  
"Sadie, you should know by now that Nate can never be mad at you…he loves you that much!" I blushed, as she continued to talk.  
"But I hope you don't mind me saying, but you _have _been acting a little differently recently…and I think I might know why…"  
I nodded, wanting to know what she thought  
"But I need to ask you a personal question…have you and Nate…you know" she gave me a meaningful look and I knew exactly what she was thinking  
"You think I'm _pregnant!?"_  
she nodded and retrieved a plastic bag that was on the counter, and handed to me. It was a pregnancy test .  
"I had a feeling, one of my girls would need this…although I did expect it for Kacee, but Shane still hasn't made a move so…" she trailed off in thought, I thanked her and went to the nearest bathroom, armed with the pregnancy test…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were all sat around the dinning room table, just tucking in to the meal that Denise and I had made during the afternoon.  
"Yum, this is much nicer than usual mom!" Shane said, with his mouth full of food.  
"Shane! How many times have I told you not to eat with your mouth full! Honestly you'd think you were still ten! Heck! Frankie had better table manners when he was ten than you do now!" Mrs. Denise scolded him.  
"Sorry mom" Shane said, hanging his head in shame.  
I laughed, and Nate looked at me and smiled  
"You seem in a much better mood…"  
I smiled a wide smile, and addressed the whole table.  
"Well actually, that leads me nicely to an announcement I want to make…" I looked at Denise for reassurance and she gave a warm smile and nodded.

I had the table's full attention, everyone had puzzled expressions on their face, Nate especially since I usually told him everything before telling anyone else.  
"Well…how should I say this…Mrs. Denise and I had a little chat this afternoon…about how I've been acting lately and-"  
"Oh Just get to point Sadie, we're all dying in anticipation here!" Shane said, interrupting me.  
"Ok fine! Well I found out that…I'm pregnant…"  
Jason's fork clattered down onto his plate.  
The room was suddenly filled with  
_"Congratulations!"_ and  
"_Wow!"  
_I looked at Nate to see his reaction, but he was just staring at a blank spot on the table.  
"Nate, honey…you ok?" I asked holding his hand that was placed on the table.  
He didn't look at me, but carried on staring at the table.  
"Y-Your….pregnant?!" he stuttered, In a voice barely a whisper…

**:] well...I updated :D even though I only got one review from Kacee (thanks for the review Btw Kacee!) ANyway I might not be able to update for a while casue I'm going on holiday next week, but i'll try and update before I go. So tell me what you thought of the chapter in a review because  
Reviews=updates  
no reviews=no update**

:D


	7. important AN

**Hey!**

Just thought I'd let you all know that I'm going on Holiday so I **wont** be able to update for a few weeks, but I'll be writing the chapters down in a notebook so I can just type the chapters up and then post them! :]  
love you all lots like jelly tots :]

**EmmaInseparable**

x


	8. Baby talk

**I'm so SORRY for not updating but school is being a b*tch and i have like NO free time :/ suck but thats life anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and dont forget to review :D**

"_Ok fine! Well I found out that…I'm pregnant…" …  
He didn't look at me, but carried on staring at the table.  
"Y-Your….pregnant?!" he stuttered, in a voice barely a whisper…_Nate stood up sharply from the table, his hand pulled away from my grip and without another word he ran out of the dining room, a second later we heard the front door open and then slam shut again.  
There was an awkward silence for two full seconds before Jason and Shane stood up from the table  
"We'll go talk to him…" as they too headed for the door…

~*~*2 hours later~*~*~

it had been 2 hours since we had all sat down at the table as a family. 2 hours since I said I was pregnant. 2 hours since Nate had left the house. 2 hours…and Nate still wasn't back.  
Denise kept assuring me that everything was fine, that since Jason and Shane hadn't come back either that meant they were still talking and she knew that Jase and Shane wouldn't come home without Nate.

I knew she was right, but it didn't stop me from fretting, I had spent a good part of an hour pacing back and to past the front door-until Denise told me to sit down or "I'd wear a hole in the floor"- Then for the other hour I was sat in the living room, waiting for Nate to come home.

I must have fallen asleep at some point as next thing I knew I woke up to find myself lying in my bed fully clothed. I was about to get up to see if Nate had come back when I heard talking from downstairs.

_"Mom…where is she…I"_  
_"Nathaniel James Gray! Do you realise what you've put us through?...walking out like that…"  
"Mom, I need to talk to-"  
"3 _hours_ you've been gone…no phone call...nothing!"  
"Mom I can explain, but _please_ let me explain it to Sadie first!"  
_  
There was silence from downstairs and a few seconds later I heard footsteps coming up the stair and down the hallway towards my and Nate's bedroom, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, pretending to be asleep, I didn't want to talk to Nate right now.

light came through to my closed lids as the bedroom door was opened, I heard Nate stop in the doorway and he sighed. I heard his footsteps slowly continue until he was at the side of the bed, he sat on the side of the bed and started to stroke my messy curly blonde hair.  
"I know your awake Say…" he whispered, he used my nickname, which he only used if he was teasing me or upset. I sighed and rolled onto my back and opened my eyes to see Nate looking down at me.  
"you left…" I stated in a whispered. He looked down at the sheets, a sure sign that he felt guilty.  
"I know and I'm truly sorry…I should have been here with you…I'm so sorry Say…" He said, touching my cheek.  
" Its Ok…I know why you left"  
"_You Do?"_ he said, his eyes coming up to meet mine, they were filled with shock.  
"Of course I do…" tears started to build up in my eyes  
"You don't want to keep the baby…I understand and I mean…we don't have to…"  
I stopped in my tracks when Nate's shocked face turned to a tortured expression  
"You thought…oh God baby! I never thought of not wanting our baby!" he pulled me up into a sitting position, as now I was full on crying-damn my messed up emotions-and he pulled my into his arms, rubbing small circles on my back.

"Baby girl, I'm truly sorry…shh…its ok….please forgive me…"  
"Why did you go?" I asked softly, taking hold of one of Nate's hand and rubbing it, sensing that he needed some comfort himself.  
" I-I guess I was just overwhelmed…your carrying our _child_…and well…" he stopped and glanced at me  
"Go on I'm listening…" I reassured, giving his hand a small a squeeze.  
"Well…I'm scared…you know since Me, Jase and Shane are in connect 3…that our baby might not be able to grow up like a normal child, permanently having cameras flashing in their face, having rumours spread about them _having people send them hate mail…" _his voice turned angry and the pressure that he had on my hand increased, I stared at him in disbelief, usually he was able to handle his anger better than this.

He saw my face, closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and relaxed his grip on my hand.  
"What I mean is that I don't want our baby to have to go through all _that_ side of the fame"

I hugged myself closer to him and we both lay down on the bed still hugging each other, I was just drifting off into a comfortable sleep when I said.  
"I know our baby will be fine…after all he's got you as a father…"


	9. 3 months laterlive chat

**Ok every time I post a chapter recently its started with "Sorry for not updating" but i honestly am! I've been so busy lately that I havent had enough free time to write chapters :( Anyway a happy late christmas, hope y'all got what you wished for! so pleaase don't forget to review ( make it a late xmas/early birthday pressie for me :D)**

"Ugh, Nate I feel so fat! Seriously a garbage bag couldn't make me look slim!" I groaned, pulling at the hem of my baggy Connect 3 t-shirt( What can I say, I'm still a fan!) in an attempt to hide the ever growing bump that is my stomach.

Nate sighed and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder, looking into the mirror that was directly in front of us, I took in the reflection of the two of us. Even after a little over 3 months I was still getting used to the fact that Nate and I were _married_.

Nate interrupted my thoughts by whispering in my ear  
" Well I don't care whether you get to the size of an elephant, I would still think that you're the most beautiful girl in the world!" Nate's mom Denise pointedly coughed as she walked past and Nate gave her his best cheeky grin  
"Except of course for you mom!"

Just then Nate's dad came into the room and told us  
"Five minutes until the live chat...so make your way to the music room." And with that he left.  
with the mention of the live chat, I got a sick feeling in my stomach and i don't mean the morning sickness type of sick.  
Nate must have noticed my discomforted as he took my hand in his and said  
"Baby girl you don't have to be nervous, just think of it as Jason, Shane, you and me, talking to our laptop like crazy people!"  
I gave a small smile which ended up looking like a grimace as said back  
"Yeah, us and about a gazillion other people watching us!" my breath started to come out in hysterical little pants as I started to panic, Nate turned me around to face him and put his hands on either side of my face.  
"Baby just breathe, relax, just think your mom and dad are gonna' be watching and you don't wanna' be all panicky when you tell them do you?" I took a deep breath, yes Nate was right I'd just think of it as if it was only my mom and dad watching us, because this live chat had an actual purpose, Nate and I were going to announce about the pregnancy, we had discussed many times of how we would tell the public and came to the conclusion that a live chat would be the best way. This would also be a way to announce to my parents that they were going to be grandparents as they now lived in Florida and we didn't feel right telling them over the phone so...

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Nate and I had walked from our bedroom to the music room that was in the basement of the house, I was only brought out of my deep thoughts when I felt a small pressure squeeze my hand. I blinked a couple of times, finally seeing my surroundings, I glanced down at my hand knowing that Nate's fingers would be linked with mine, and true to form it was.  
"You back with us Say?" Shane said, waving his hand in front of my face.  
I laughed and smacked his hand lightly away.  
"Live chat starts in one minute guys..." Paul warned us, Nate put an arm around my shoulders and he lightly kissed my cheek, Jason put his beloved acoustic guitar down and came and sat on the other side of me and Shane...well Shane being his usual goofy self jumped onto the sofa, resulting in the sofa tip back so far that it lost its balance making it fall sending all of us backwards. At the same time the webcam had started to broadcast all over the internet, so all the fans watching-and my parents- saw the sofa collapse with all of us on it.

We all jumped up quickly-Nate discreetly asking me if I was hurt in anyway and the live chat started from there. To be honest I wasn't paying attention to much of what was going on until, Nate cleared this throat and said to the webcam  
"Now this is the first live chat we've done since...well it was at least 5 months ago...and in that live chat I announced that Sadie and I were getting married...well...today we have another announcement...Say?"  
I glanced at Nate who gave me a reassuring smile, I glanced at my parents-in-law who were situated behind the camera who both gave me thumbs up. I took a deep breath to settle myself and then said  
"I'm pregnant-" before I could say anything else I saw immedietly the amount of messages being sent to us had increased to be over 40 per second, I laughed in shock and carried on talking  
"Well...this is news to my parents aswell...because they're watching from Florida....Hi mom, Hi dad" I said, a little nervous, waving into the camera.

"Sadie's been pregnant for around 3 months..." Nate answered the questions that were flowing thick and fast-he was obviously used to having to read the messages quickly  
"We don't know whether its going to be a boy or a girl...we want it to be a surprise but we'll be overjoyed whichever!"

That was when Shane spoke up  
"Urm..." he started nervously  
While we're making announcements, I actually have one to make..." Jason, Nate and I all stared bewilderedly at Shane as we had no idea what the announcement was going to be.  
"My announcement is....I have asked my girlfriend of 3 years Kacee to be my wife...and she said yes..."  
I swear that Jason's eyes popped out of his skull, strangely the messages that the fans had been sending in had stopped as Shane was making the announcement but now they were coming in faster than when Nate and I had announced that we were getting married. Nate, Jason and I were speechless none of us had any idea that he had proposed to Kacee, I glanced at Mrs. Grey who had a knowing smile on her face. Ohh Kacee was gonna' be sorry she never told her best friend once this live chat was over!

**ok so this chapter was mostly a filler chapter, but kinda shocking at the end? well it was for me anyway LOL please don't forget to review! love you all lots like jelly tots! xox**


	10. breaking down

**So no reviews for the last chapter :( but i'm going to update anyway :D hope you all have a happy new year!  
I'm going to do auditions for Jason's girlfriend, so if you wanna' be Jason's girlfriend PM me with the details i'll put at the end of the chapter :] read and review please! :]**

As soon as the live chat was over I raced to the phone, Nate, who must have thought I was going throw up ran after me, however when I reached for the phone, he put his hand over mine and said  
"Say, I'm sure she has a reason why she hasn't told you, plus you know she wont answer since she's on plane now" he squeezed my hand gently and I sighed, I knew he was right, I would have to wait until she-.  
My train of thought stopped and my hand went to my head  
"Say? Baby you ok?" Nate asked, obviously worried.  
I gave a small smile and said  
"Yeah, Just a little dizzy that's all."  
Nate frowned, and placed his hand on my forehead  
"You do look a little pale, let's get you up to bed, maybe having an early night will do you good."

I didn't answer, I just let Nate lead me upstairs and to our room, I sat on our bed while Nate went into the bathroom that was attached to our room, I was feeling dizzy to begin with, so when my head began to pound and the room started to spin, I started to get worried.  
"Nate?" I called out, standing up, trying to get to him.  
Before I heard an answer my knees buckled and everything went black before I even hit the floor.

**No one's POV  
**Nate was stood in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, when Sadie called his name, he instantly knew something was wrong just by the tone of her voice, it was shaky and scared. His tooth brush left his mouth and hand, clattering into the sink, totally forgotten, as Nate ran out of the bathroom to see Sadie, her eyes wide with fear, her body swaying, her knees let go and she fell to the floor.  
Nate ran the short distance towards her and gathered her up in his arms  
"Say? Say, wake up Say!" he pleaded, gently shaking his unconscious wife.

All of a sudden Sadie started to convulse, so violently that Nate couldn't keep his hold on her and she fell back to the floor again.  
"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!" Nate shouted desperately, as shouting was the best he could do since he didn't want to leave Sadie's side.  
Seconds later he heard the thunder of feet running up the stairs and towards the couple's room.  
"Nate what's-" someone started, but the sight of Sadie stopped them in their tracks.  
"Nate keep her head as still as possible!" his father ordered, kneeling next to Nate, who did exactly as he was told, as while Sadie was convulsing she was banging her head on the wood flooring.  
"Denise, call an ambulance!" he commanded his wife, his voice hard with worry.  
Denise nodded, her hand covering her mouth to stop herself from crying, as she ran out of the room to ring for an ambulance.  
"Nate tell me everything that's happened" his father said, while attempting to keep Sadie still.  
"D-dad, I don't know! She, she said she felt dizzy so we decided to go to bed, I was brushing my teeth and she shouted and she collapsed and then I, I she started having a seizure or something!" Nate said, breaking down slightly, a few tears running down his face.

As suddenly as it began, Sadie's body became still as she stopped convulsing.  
"Sadie? Sadie can you hear me?" Nate spoke softly, brushing her sweat dampened blonde hair off of her face. Her eyelids fluttered opened and her crystal blue eyes were met with Nate's chocolate brown ones.  
"Oh thank God, Sadie!" Nate, cried, full of relief.  
"Nate..." her voice faded out and her eyes fluttered shut again.  
Just at that moment paramedics ran into the room and took in the sight.  
"We've got an unconscious female, she's had what seems to be a seizure..." one of the paramedics started talking into a Walkie Talkie  
"Please help her! She's 3 months pregnant!" Nate pleaded desperately.  
The paramedics quickly got to work, carefully lifting Sadie's limp body onto a stretcher and securing her head in place on the stretcher, in case she had another seizure, then they lifted her up and as quickly as possible made their way out of the house and into the ambulance. Unfortunately Paparazzi had started to gather outside the house, all frantically snapping pictures and shouting questions.

Nate had requested that he rode in the back of the ambulance with Sadie, but the paramedics refused, saying they needed the room to work. So the ambulance started up, its sirens wailing as it headed for the nearest hospital, leaving a devastated Nate outside the house desperately worried about was Sadie, who he didn't know what had happened to. So right then and there, outside in the public street, with paparazzi feverishly snapping photos, Nate Gray finally broke down, falling to his knees and he cried.

**If you wanna' be Jason's girlfriend in Appreciate please PM (please dont put on a review) this info  
Name:  
Appearence(hair, eye colour, height, skin tone)  
Personality (e.g shy, outgoing etc)  
And anything else you think I might find useful ;] **


End file.
